


The Capture of Dick Grayson

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: A villain known only as Thug captures Dick Grayson for ransom, but discovers he has something far more valuable...





	The Capture of Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see me write next!

A young Dick Grayson walked slowly to the locker room of Gotham Aquatic Center. He’d been doing another late workout that his coach insisted would help lower his times, which were already the best. Dick had already mostly toweled off poolside and the towel was now slung over his shoulder as his slightly damp bare feet trod on the tile floor.

Having turned 18 a few weeks ago, Dick was the pinnacle of a young adult, or really an older boy depending on how you saw it. His brown hair was disheveled and damp, the locks not long enough to cover his bright blue eyes. His face was smooth and defined and Dick wished he could grow at least some facial hair, even though his school would make him shave it. Normally his armpits would have small patches of hair but he’d shaved those for the season, making his entire upper body as smooth as a baby’s bottom. His lean swimmer muscles jiggled slightly as he walked. He couldn’t really bulk up that much, so he still cut a very thin figure. His slightly defined six pack outlined his smooth, slightly inney navel. His tight black speedo held his soft, cut package, with his small patch of pubic hair trimmed even lower for the season as well. His toned legs clearly showed his lean muscles and were also shaven for the season. 

Dick whistled softly in the empty center, unaware he was being watched.

He made it back to the locker room and proceeded to change into his street clothes, which was mostly his school uniform. He slipped on his green briefs that belonged to his Robin costume, which he always wore as underwear, just in case. He buttoned his white oxford shirt over his smooth torso, leaving the top button undone (his tie was unnecessary for the walk to the parking lot). He pulled on his black socks, tan khakis, brown loafers, finishing it off with his brown belt. He grabbed his school backpack, laden with books, and his gym bag. The gym bag was the most precious, because in the bottom, concealed under a pile of dirty clothes and a false bottom, was the remainder of his crime-fighting costume.

Dick slung both bags over his shoulder and turned out the lights, walking across the parking lot. The lights in the lot had just shut off, which they do periodically during the night to conserve the bulbs. Dick was still breathing a little heavier from the workout and was thinking about the food he wanted to eat upon returning to the mansion. A message from Bruce on his phone told him to hurry back for an update on a mission they’d been working on. All of that contributed to the fact that he didn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him or the heavy object which landed on the back of his head and neck simultaneously, achieving a perfect knockout while avoiding serious damage. Without a sound, Dick Grayson crumpled to the ground, his bags falling around him.

A massive figure stood over him chuckling. Leaving the boy on the ground, he drove a non-descript car around to where he lay. He flung the bags into the backseat and the unconscious boy into the empty trunk. He gently left the parking lot to avoid the image of fleeing the scene. 

Dick awoke sometime later, groggy and groaning. He pulled his head up from where it had been hanging into his chest and blinked his blue eyes. He was in a concrete room, seated in a wooden chair. His wrists were tied to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs. Pretty standard. There was a piece of duct tape over his mouth, muffling any words. His clothes were all still on and in the corner he saw his bags, seemingly untouched. He breathed a sigh of relief and decided that this must have something to do with Dick Grayson and not Robin. Dick quickly shifted to civilian mode in his head.

The door opened and a huge man stepped into the room. Dick recognized him as a villain known only as “Thug”...not very original but accurate. He was very smart, but rather brutish. Dick and Bruce had put him away a few times already for kidnapping and theft. Given his past, Dick predicted why he was there.

“Welcome back, Dick,” Thug said, standing before the helpless teen. Dick made a show of a struggle in his bonds, part testing and part show. The bonds were tight. He wasn’t going anywhere. Dick replied with some muffled words.

“Ah yes, the gag. Well, you’re probably as annoying as any teenaged boy so I’d rather not listen to you whine and moan. I’m Thug, and you’re going to make me very rich. I’ve already sent a note to Bruce Wayne, telling him I’ve got you and asking for a very handsome ransom. And don’t worry, everything was encoded and disguised so he can’t call his friend the Bat and have him rescue you before I’m paid. 

Dick struggled more as Thug rolled his eyes. He walked up to Dick and slapped him hard across the face. Dick saw stars and blinked as Thug backed up. “Shut up”, he said simply. He left Dick alone as he left the room. 

It seemed like hours before Thug returned, looking quite perturbed.

“Nothin’. Doesn’t Bruce Wayne like you kid? You’d think he’d respond by now. I wasn’t anticipating this long of a wait,” he said, looking fairly agitated. Dick didn’t move or say a word. He just stared silently. “I’m famished and didn’t stock this place up. You probably have food in your bag, right kid?” he said, rather innocently. Dick shook his head, perhaps a bit too vigorously. “Bullshit. Boys like you always stash food in your bag for later,” Thug said, going over to Dick’s things. Dick began to perspire slightly as Thug rummaged through his school bag, finding nothing. He tossed it aside and opened the gym bag. Dick closed his eyes and said a silent prayer as dirty gym clothes went flying. 

“Ah, here’s the secret stash,” Thug said triumphantly. Dick’s heart sank as he heard the false pocket being opened. “What the...” was all he heard. When he opened his eyes, Thug was removing a short golden cape, a green shirt, a red vest, green leather gloves, green pixie boots, a utility belt, and a black banded mask. 

“I...I...don’t believe it...” he said incredulously, looking at the helpless Dick Grayson. “You...you’re Robin!”

Dick shook his head quickly but he couldn’t hope to pull this one off. The look on Thug’s face changed dramatically into a wicked smile. He walked over, holding the mask, and slipped it onto Dick’s helpless head. He stepped back and nodded slowly.

“Oh my goodness. I had no idea I had the pesky Boy Wonder in here all this time. And I also had no idea you’d be so easy to capture! This must also mean that Bruce is Batman. Oh man...I’m going to be so fucking rich!” he said, smiling at Dick’s terrified masked face. “No wonder Bruce hasn’t responded. He knows Robin is missing and is trying to find you as Batman. Well, he might succeed, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t exact some revenge for you putting me away all of those times.”

Dick barely had time to gulp before a strong backhand striking his chin and the side of his smooth face knocked him out. His now-masked head slumped into his chest as Thug chuckled softly. He untied Dick’s wrists and ankles from the chair and grabbed a handful of Dick’s smooth, brown hair. He pulled forward roughly and Dick was pulled out of the chair onto the concrete floor. He rolled onto his back, his arms flailing outward and his head rolling to the side. Thug stood over him menacingly. 

He reached down and easily ripped open Dick’s oxford shirt, buttons flying onto the floor. He almost drooled as he saw Dick’s completely hairless torso, toned perfectly from swimming. His pectorals were not massive but nicely traceable. His pert nipples stuck out in the cold air. His flat stomach rose softly and steadily. Thug proceeded to remove the shirt entirely and cast it aside. He also noted with delight Dick’s perfectly shaved armpits. There wasn’t even any stubble.

Greedily Thug moved to Dick’s thick brown belt, unlatching it and removing it. He put it to the side, fully intending on utilizing it later. He undid the button on Dick’s slacks and pulled them down. He grinned at the green briefs, a hallmark of Robin’s costume. Ready for anything, he assumed. He removed Dick’s shoes, socks, and finally pants, leaving him in just his briefs and mask. 

Thug knelt down and ran his thick hands up Dick’s smooth legs, marveling at the precision Dick shaved for swimming. You would never know he even grew any hair. He couldn’t believe he had the Boy Wonder helpless and nearly naked before him. He was always so cocky and confident, and now...well now he wasn’t even able to enjoy this new situation...but he would soon. 

Tenderly and carefully, quite out of sync with everything else, Thug reached for the waistband of the briefs. He had always been attracted to younger men, and despite his hatred of him, especially Robin. He, of course, could never show that, but now, not only were his dreams coming true, but he could exact sweet revenge on the kid. 

He pulled slowly, relishing the moment he’d dreamed secretly of for months and months. He smiled as the more he pulled, the more smooth skin he saw. Eventually he broke the line of Dick’s small patch of pubic hair, nestling the base of his flaccid cut cock. He pulled them down to Dick’s thighs and stared at the perfectly shaped cock, resting on his mostly smooth balls, just begging to be sucked and played with. The briefs were now gone as well and Thug marveled at the masked, naked hero, hairless except for that small patch of pubic hair. 

Working quickly now, he grabbed Dick’s wrists and taped them together before attaching them to a rope hanging from the ceiling. He taped his ankles together too and hoisted the rope so Dick’s toes barely touched the floor. Dick hung there like a piece of meat as Thug circled around him and waited. 

Dick began to moan and groan as he came to. As his head was hanging down, the first thing he saw was his exposed self. His masked eyes became wide as he snapped his head up and looked at Thug towering over him. 

“You fiend! You freak! What have you done?!” Dick asked, voice cracking slightly from fear and anger.

“I’ve made you more comfortable, Dick, or should I say Robin? I must admit finally that I’ve always had an affinity for teenage boys. And you, well you are the epitome of them aren’t you? And your precision with your shaving is flawless, I must add. It really allows your body to...pop...shall we say?” Thug said smiling. 

“Whatever you’re planning, it won’t work,” Robin said unconvincingly.

“What I’m planning, dear Boy Wonder, is a bit of self-indulgence and revenge. After that, whatever happens, happens. Now, let’s begin, shall we? You’ve been a rather naughty boy, I think. Putting good villains behind bars and all. Time for some punishment.”

Thug grabbed Robin’s brown belt, folded it, and got behind the helpless hero. He wound up and smacked Robin’s perfectly smooth, pert ass hard. A red mark appeared in addition to a very loud yelp from the trussed up Robin. He stumbled a bit on his toes as he realized he could barely move.

“Oh come now, Robin. Such a scream after only one smack? I shudder to think what you’ll be like in a few minutes!” Thug said as he proceeded to smack Robin again. Thug moved around Robin’s backside, smacking his ass and back with the belt, leaving faint red marks all over Robin’s smooth body. The smacking continued for several minutes, all the while Robin crying out in pain. 

When Thug finally stopped for a bit, he walked around to see Robin’s red face, with a few tears running down it. He had smacked the boy hard for 10 minutes and he already looked broken. Before Robin could speak, a piece of duct tape covered his mouth.

“I like it better when you don’t speak, just scream,” Thug said, patting Robin’s cheek. Robin looked furious. 

Thug continued to survey Robin’s helpless body, contemplating his next adventure with it, putting the belt aside for now. 

“Let’s do a little exploring, shall we?” Thug said, returning to Robin’s backside. He knelt down, running his hands over Robin’s sore posterior. Robin shuddered at the touch to his sore ass and flinched when he felt his cheeks being spread. Thug marveled at the smooth, tight hole of Robin, clearly never having been violated before. He began to probe it with his thick fingers, ignoring the muffled protests and whimpers of the Boy Wonder. 

Cautiously, he slipped one thick finger inside, marveling again at the tightness. Robin’s muffled cries became more pronounced. A second finger elicited screaming from the boy as the tightness was unbelievable. Thug forced a third finger inside the boy and began moving them in and out slowly, finger fucking the boy. His cries echoed despite the gag and Thug enjoyed every second. After a few minutes, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, rimming the boy and tasting the sweetness of youth. 

A few more minutes passed and he stood up. He walked around to look at Robin’s face which was beet red and full of shame. Thug looked down and saw why. Robin’s cut cock was semi-erect, sticking out about 4 inches. Thug smiled menacingly.

“Boy: yes. Wonder: not so much,” he said, grabbing Robin’s erection with his thick, calloused hand. “Enjoy having your hole fucked, eh Robin?” Thug asked as Robin shook his head quickly. “Hm....your cock doesn’t lie,” he said, stroking it a bit, bringing it to its full mast of just under 6 inches. Robin’s masked eyes closed as Thug stroked his young cock. A soft moan escaped from the gag. Thug withdrew his hand, watching the cock bobbing. 

“Sorry, Robin, no pleasure for you,” Thug said, slapping the cock hard. Robin screamed in pain as Thug quickly found the belt and began pummeling Robin’s hard cock until it softened in submission, which unfortunately for Robin didn’t happen for a few minutes. Tears stained his masked face as Thug looked satisfied at Robin’s red, soft cock. Thug then pulled out what looked like a taser from his pocket and turned it on. It crackled a bit and before Robin knew what happened, Thug stuck it on Robin’s helpless ball sack. The blood-curdling screams that came from the gag didn’t bother Thug at all as Robin’s whole body shook before he passed out. 

Thug untied Robin’s naked, helpless body and let it slump to the floor in a heap. He turned the boy onto his stomach and re-tied his wrists tightly behind him. He then placed two cuffs on Robin’s ankles, securing them with a length of rope that would allow him to shuffle along, but not much more. He then rolled him onto his back. He admired the form again for a brief moment before producing a pair of nipple clamps. These had rubber ends so as not to cut into his perfectly smooth skin. Each was placed on one of Robin’s perfectly pert nipples. He then attached a chain to them. Next he placed a leather strap around the base of Robin’s balls, tightening the skin around the balls themselves. A chain was attached to that and then also attached to the nipple chain. A leash was then attached to the chains, allowing Thug to pull on the leash and simultaneously pull on Robin’s nipples and balls. 

Robin groaned awake again as Thug held the leash.

“Time to test how obedient you are, boy,” he said to the gagged hero who still had the tape on his mouth. He pulled the chain as Robin screamed in pain. He kept pulling until Robin struggled to his feet, which was incredibly difficult due to his restraints. He stood there, attached to the leash, staring at Thug. Thug then started to walk around the room, dragging Robin with him. Robin whimpered as he shuffled along, trying to keep up with Thug’s massive steps to alleviate part of his pain. Thug then picked up his pace and Robin couldn’t keep up. He screamed and screamed through the gag but Thug didn’t let up his pace. Eventually the nipple clamps snapped off of Robin’s now-red nipples but the ball strap remained secured. Robin stumbled and fell, but now Thug dragged his lithe body by his balls. The screams were echoing through the gag as Thug laughed uncontrollably at Robin’s humiliation. He stopped walking and dropped the leash as Robin panted on the floor, his nipples very red and his balls and whole crotch aching terribly. 

Thug removed the ball strap but left Robin tied the way he was, whimpering on the floor. He stood over the helpless hero, savoring every minute of his triumph. He grabbed a bit of chain and wrapped it around Robin’s neck and attached it to his wrists. This forced Robin’s hands up on his back, otherwise he’d choke himself. He then hoisted the boy up onto his feet and ordered him to stand still. Robin complied, although he was unsteady on his feet. Thug smiled at his obedience, but then again, he was in no position to resist. Thug disappeared for only a brief moment and reappeared with a metallic hook and a length of rope. The end of the hook had a black rubber ball on it.

“I bet you can guess where this is going, boy,” Thug smiled as Robin gulped. With a strong hand on Robin’s neck, Thug took the hook and with some difficulty, inserted it into Robin’s no-longer virgin asshole. Robin yelped with pain and continued to whimper as the hook intruded into his young body. Thug then slung the rope up to the ceiling and secured it, pulling it and forcing Robin up onto his toes again, this time due to the hook. Robin yelped and cried out, but it was to no avail. 

Thug circled his helpless prey again as tears streaked Robin’s masked face. 

“You look uncomfortable, boy. Are you?” Thug asked mockingly. Robin didn’t care about the mocking and nodded innocently. “Would you like me to take the hook out of your little ass?” Robin nodded again. Thug watched as his young will began to break more and more, despite the punishment not having lasted that long. “I’m going to release your right hand. I’ll release the hook once you’ve cum for me.”

Robin looked shocked at the demand but knew that Thug was most likely sincere. He nodded his masked head again as Thug released his right hand. His left remained tied to his neck. Robin reached around to his soft cock and began to stroke it. Thug stood back and watched the trussed hero pleasure himself. Robin’s masked eyes closed as his bare hand moved up and down his smooth shaft, coaxing it to its full length of just under 6 inches. 

Robin started jerking himself faster over the next several minutes as Thug watch greedily. Robin looked very tired and Thug moved behind the boy. He breathed onto Robin’s exposed neck and shoulder as he massaged Robin’s still-tender nipples. Robin moaned through the tape as his nipples were caressed. He continued to stroke faster and faster. Thug pinched and massaged, urging the boy on. He planted kisses on Robin’s neck and shoulder as Robin cried out in pleasure. A stream of cum burst forth from his heroic cock as the boy moaned in ecstasy. Thug smiled as Robin’s right hand dropped to his side in exhaustion. Thug quickly grabbed Robin’s cock and began roughly stroking it. Robin cried out in pain as his orgasm was ruined. Thug jerked roughly, causing more screams from the gag and tears as Robin’s body shook with the sensation of being robbed of pleasure. 

When Thug was satisfied the boy’s pleasure was thoroughly ruined, he removed his hand from the now-soft cock. He released the rope and Robin crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. A taser to the back of his neck shook his body and caused him to pass out again, allowing Thug to work unchallenged. 

When Robin awoke, he was tied spread-eagled to the floor, his limbs stretched to their limits. His hairless muscles were taught as Thug’s hand gently glided over the smooth surfaces. The gag was still in place, but Robin’s mask was removed. His bags had been placed back in the corner, seemingly untouched. Thug pushed a remote and a large dildo forced its way into Dick’s ass. Dick groaned and moaned through the tape. The dildo pushed all the way in and almost all the way out before returning inside. It was on some kind of machine that kept up the motion continually. 

Thug sat next to the totally naked Dick Grayson as he moaned in pleasure.

“Now, Dick, you’ll notice your mask is gone. I’ve put it back with your costume in your bag. I’ve discovered that Batman is almost here. I don’t really want to go back to prison. However, now that I know your secret and his, I doubt you’ll come after me. Here’s what’s going to happen, Boy Wonder: I’m going to leave you the way I had you before I discovered your identity. When Batman arrives, you’ll tell him I escaped, but you have no idea who I was. I promise to give up my life of crime and keep your secret on two conditions: first, you will come to the address I have placed in your school bag every week for a session of...fun...with me. It won’t always hurt. In fact, you may come to enjoy it. The second condition is that you maintain your body the way it is: totally shaven except this nice little patch of hair,” Thug said, twisting a finger in Robin’s pubic hair. “If you come after me or anything the like, I will tell the world who you two really are, and I have safeguards in case you try to take me out, which would be uncharacteristic, but not out of the realm of possibilities. Do you agree, boy?”

As the pleasure mounted and Robin’s cock began to grow, he closed his maskless eyes and nodded, a tear falling down his smooth cheek. Thug left the machine on until Robin came from the sensations. He then cleaned him up after knocking him out again with the taser. He dressed him in his school clothes, just as he had been, and re-tied him to the chair. 

Batman burst into the room an hour later, finding Dick Grayson passed out in a chair, his wrists and ankles secured. 

“Dick, are you ok?!” Batman asked, untying the boy. Dick nodded as Batman helped him outside, grabbing his bags as well. Every week, Dick left to go the training center like he always did, except he made a detour on his way home...


End file.
